


The Late Shift

by SilverServerError



Series: Material Planes [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Building this verse one horny oneshot at a time, Elf Biology, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Everything alright, Pumpkin?”That gets its own little aftershock of gentle writhing. Kravitz waits through it with enormous satisfaction. Eventually, Taako does managed a strained, “Mmm! Mmhmm!”





	The Late Shift

Kravitz is not a light sleeper. No one is after long enough in the city. But that’s all right. Taako is not a quiet complainer.

He’s awake, and before he can wonder why, he hears the general grumbling and commotion of Taako dropping his bag and leaving it by the door. Curses in gobblin and the release of their heavy fridge door. A hefted glass and jug. The carelessly shut again as muffled jars and bottles clink against each other

As he opens his eyes, a too bright light shines from his cell phone a foot away, and he has to squint as he reaches out to turn it down. Still open to Taako’s face in the instagram DMs he’d been looking back on as he fell asleep. He returns to the homescreen. 4:35 a.m.

“Babe?” Taako groans from the kitchen. He doesn’t sound angry. Or annoyed. Just…

Exhausted.

Kravitz sits up in their bed, taking a deep yawn of a breath and rolling his neck. “Uh huh?” He does it loud enough for his voice to carry down the hall.

There’s nothing after that. Or at least not for him. Just more heavy noises and at last footsteps in his direction. He watches Taako enter the room in the low light, the only illumination a soft glow from the hall and the little sliver of street light that always seems to find a way past the blackout curtains.

“Hey, how was-” Kravitz falls silent as he watches Taako’s silhouette pitch forward, dropping face first into the blankets with a soft whump. Then a long, petulant whine. “I see,” he says, reaching out to pet a hand across Taako’s head.

“So much for that early night,” Taako grouses, turning his head and pushing his temple and nose against Kravitz’s warm palm.

“What happened?”

There’s a rustling as Taako starts to pull at his clothes. Kravitz moves to help, starting with two heeled boots, unzipping down his ankles and doing his best to get them off with the least amount of fuss.

“Critic. Waltzing in at midnight. No reservation. Minor celebrities in tow.”

Kravitz smiles, moving up Taako’s legs. He helps Taako get the jacket off his shoulders, then moves down, snaking hands under his hips to undo the belt before he tries to ease the pants down his legs. They’re not particularly tight, but Taako isn’t particularly helping. It takes some doing.  
“Oh? Who?”

“I don’t know. Some sports guys.” Taako at last makes an effort, bending at the knee as Kravitz gets everything past his ankles and thrown in the general direction of a chair. They can find out tomorrow how good his aim was. Taako has apparently managed his own buttons as a blouse is passed into his general direction, joining the pants a moment later.

“Anyone I’d know?”

Taako whines again, muffled against a blanket. “Some quarterback and lineorcs.”

Kravitz’s attention sharpens. If Taako of all people recognized an athlete, he has some serious doubts about how ‘minor’ these celebrities were. But before he can press further, a hand reaches back and flails at him expectantly. He lets the curiosity go, doing Takko’s bidding as he fits behind him, cuddling as his big spoon. “Are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable under the covers?”

Taako’s tone is utterly flat as he mumbles out, “Much rather be under you, Handsome.”

Kravitz smiles softly against the nape of Taako’s neck. “You just can’t let them go, can you?”

“I mean if you’re going to set me up so nice like that…”

They lapse into an easy silence. Two bodies heavy against the bed.

Then Kravitz nuzzles up against Taako’s scalp and takes a deep slow breath.

“Oh, Babe,” Taako tries to squirm away slightly but Kravitz keeps him close with a strong arm around his belly. Taako’s voice is weak and petulant. “Don’t. I probably smell like... sweat and onions.”

His hand eases to a touch at Taako’s almost bare hip. “You smell delicious.”

Instead of escaping Taako rolls closer. Kravitz’s eyes are just well enough adjusted he thinks he’s not imagining the suspicious look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re just saying that.”

“Taako, I don’t know what you were cooking tonight, but you smell amazing.”

The body in his arms eases slightly.

“Really?”

“I mean it.”

He feels Taako sigh. Catches that barest hint of that little exhausted smile.

“I made gumbo,” Taako volunteers after a moment. Kravitz’s heart squeezes in his chest for the quiet, shy way he says it.

“Did you?” Kravitz asks in a low, gentle murmur, almost a whisper, but alive and tender with affectionate interest.

“Mmhmm.” The tone has him wishing he could see Taako’s face. There would probably be such a pretty blush there against his tan and freckles. “Chicken,” he continues. “With this pork andouille sausage. Just the basics. A little chili. Touch of cumin.”

Kravitz cuddles closer, brow furrowed as he tries to keep a straight face, even in the dark. “You served comfort food to a critic?”

A little laugh escapes Taako as he snuggles back against Kravitz, until not an inch of them isn’t touching, soft and warm. “I know, right?”

Kravitz noses against the back of his neck as a hand wanders up and down his front. “Let no one say Taako Taaco wasn’t brave.”

“Takko Taaco ain’t nobody’s bitch,” he yawns, adjusting his head a little.

Adjusting his head just so in order to make the tip of an ear caress across Kravitz’s cheekbone.

There was a time when Kravitz was a younger, more naive man. There was a time he would have assumed this little tease accidental.

Kravitz is not this man anymore.

He lets his lips part and sigh, warm and damp against the soft skin, and he feels it as Taako shivers from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

No, Kravitz has since learned that Taako is keenly aware of his ears at any given moment, particularly when they are in such close proximity to Kravitz’s mouth.

“You sure, Babe?” he asks, soft excitement in his voice and a palm dragging down Taako’s stomach more than enough convey his feelings on the matter.

“I mean, let’s be clear here Bubalah, I don’t intend to help much, but- Ahh!”

Taako’s words cut out abruptly as Kravitz shifts, kneeling over him and dragging his wrists up in one hand to pin them to the bed. He waits patiently for the noises to die down, using his free hand to pet up and down the small of Taako’s back. Every little grunt and hitch of breath turning him on that much more.

“Everything alright, Pumpkin?” Kravitz askes, voice low and smug.

That gets its own little aftershock of gentle writhing that Kravitz waits through with enormous satisfaction. Eventually, Taako does managed a strained, “Mmm! Mmhmm!”

“Happy to hear it,” Kravitz sighs as his hands find the elastic at the side of Taako’s hip. He can tell by touch which ones these are. Thin fabric and that cheeky cut out with the little Xs laced up the side. These do not get thrown over to the chair. These can stay where Kravitz leaves them, slowly dragged halfway down Taako’s thighs. He pushes his hand between Taako’s legs, then gently spreads his hand and draws back, broad, warm palm caressing over balls and a quickly hardening erection, so cute and eager. Taako gives another little moan as he squeezes softly. Kravitz can sense his thighs pressing together as a shift of weight and the gentle sound of movement against the blankets. He toys slowly with his tip, thumb tracing light circles across delicate skin as he shifts to bend lower, humming appreciatively against Taako’s shoulder.

He can feel, hear, see how quick Taako’s breathing has already become. Can hear the strain in the little noises and half muttered elven curse words. “So sensitive,” he purrs against his shoulder and neck as he noses up towards Taako’s chin.

“Yeah, Thug,” Taako laughs breathlessly. Familiar, pliant, delighted. “Um… my name’s Taako? I think we’ve met before?”

Then another little groan as he’s cut off by the sudden sensation of a hot exhale against the length of his ear, lobe to tip.

Kravitz allows himself his own groan, pulse drawing tight and intense down his thighs. The hand around Taako’s wrists squeezes reflexively and this gets its own pitiful cry and the sound of a drag as Taako’s toes curl and his legs push at the blanket. Kravitz holds his breath, forcing himself absolutely still except for the throbbing cock he can not help as the feedback of the sudden need dies away.

“Taako,” he all but gasps, awkward around a breathless swallow.

“Uh huh?” If anything Taako sounds worse.

“Still good?” The words are short. He’s trying to keep the question light and even. It takes effort.

“Super good, my man.”

“Good,” he breathes as he leans in to kiss Taako deep and hungry. The wrists pull against his grip but he presses them harder into the mattress, earning him a desperate moan that spills out of Taako’s throat to drip sweetly between their lips.

Kravitz pulls out of the kiss, breath fast and heavy in the dark of the room. “You taste like Sambuca.”

“Probably the Sambuca I just drank. You gonna make me come, Baby?”

“Yes!”

Taako writhes beneath him with a strangled little noise that goes straight between Kravitz’s legs. “Oh-! Oh good!” Kravitz can’t see it, but he knows exactly the look on Taako’s face right now. “Can I have my hands back?”

Kravitz releases him, but only to push Taako fully onto his front and drag his hips up until his knees fall into place. “No. Hold the headboard.”

“Oh fuck!”

Kravitz is already reaching for the lube. “Now.”

Kravitz takes a moment to just kneel, breathe, and listen.

The movement of Taako’s hands is immediate. He can hear the rustle of fabric. The tiniest creak from their bed frame. He can see in his mind’s eye the white knuckled grip on two pillars of warm-stained wood.  
  
It takes a long moment for Taako to stop squirming. Longer still for the thin, desperate little whine to fall away. To be replaced with ragged but even breathing.

Kravitz spreads lube across his hand in something like meditation. They only barely tremble.

“In or between?”

“Between.”

Kravitz finds Taako’s legs spread wide as he reaches forward, coating his upper thighs and between his legs with a quick but generous touch. Then his knees are shoved together and Kravitz is pushing with a broken groan into the hot, slick space Taako’s body makes for him. He growls and bites at Taako’s shoulder posessively as his hips work fast and selfish.

“Babe! Babe, please!  
  
“Not yet, Pumpkin,” he groans against his spine, taking another deep lungful of cumin and spice and Taako.

It had taken months. Months and dozens of dropped hints and pointed silences. It took a long time for Kravitz to come to terms with the fact that given elven physiology it was not always the most comfortable- Not always the most merciful thing to make Taako come first.

Not often certainly. But when certain stars aligned. When for whatever reason it looked like one time might be the only time…

Taako groans a muffled whine into the blankets, and even though Kravitz knows better, he can’t stop his slick hand from wrapping around Taako’s erection.

He’s rewarded instantly with a loud, delighted sigh and a deep arch of Taako’s back as he pushes his hips back around Kravitz’s cock. “Come on, Baby…” Everything Taako does is breaking his resolve and rapidly bringing the end of his need for it. “Wanna hear you moaning my name.”

“Ta-” Kravitz bites a lip, fucking him faster and faster. “Taako, I-”

“Touch me, Baby… “ The thighs squeeze tight and needy around him. “Come on...”

He can’t-

He strokes Taako fast and hard as he fucks between his legs, timing be damned. Taako comes with a muffled scream against the bed and it’s mercifully enough to have Kravitz spilling hot and thick between Taako’s tight-pressed skin.

Taako’s knees slip out of place and they collapse against the mattress, earning Kravitz a short, warning hiss. Kravitz braces, expecting it. Knowing it was coming. Holding his breath even as he’s floating through the tail end of an orgasm. A second hiss does not come. He knows Taako is miles away right now, but a second complaint does not come and he’s safe to take a few shallow breaths, a warm, heavy presence Taako can feel if not so much process at the moment.

Kravitz has to wait. This is the rhythm of his lover’s body and though he wants nothing more than to gather Taako into his arms and kiss him tenderly until he’s dreaming, he must wait.

What he thinks of as Phase One is always like this. Still. Careful. Taako’s hypersensitive elven body more likely to respond with a bite and a growl than a kiss. Kravitz knows Taako is in there somewhere, floating on a cloud of bliss that his body is not about to let be disturbed.

His lungs are starting to burn as he wonders if they’re going to see Phase Two tonight. It’s never failed before, but Taako had been so tired and though Kravitz has had somewhat of an education on the subject by now, he’s still no expert about which whispers about elven sexuality are true and which are not.

But finally, it comes. That little change in Taako’s breathing. A searching little groan. Kravitz rolls them over and pulls the covers up over their bodies as Taako cuddles to his chest which heaves softly as he gets his breath back.

“Babe…” Taako sighs, nuzzling up to his neck, tucking his face into that warmth.

Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako’s back, holding him close and firm. He’s just as fuzzy now, but with a need for skin, contact, Kravitz. This is the part that always has his heart pounding in his chest and words just barely held back on soft lips as they kiss across the crown of Taako’s head.

Taako sighs this happy little groan. Safe, content, and satisfied.

Of all the noises Kravitz hears Taako make, he thinks this may be the one that wrecks him the hardest.

 


End file.
